


A Day Off

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering Fiki - 12 Days of Christmas (2019) [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, England (Country), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Fili and Kili spend a day in York right before Christmas break for a break from their coursework and to do some Christmas shopping. Fluffiness (hopefully) ensues.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Gathering Fiki - 12 Days of Christmas (2019) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570915
Kudos: 20
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I drew heavily on the time I spent living in Tyne and Wear but that was ... oh gawd ... nearly 7 years ago now ... where did the time go? ... All inaccuracies are mine, and I'm sorry if any are glaring! Please let me know if there are any! I only visited York for a day while I was attending uni further up the coast, but it made an impression.

Fili frowns at his brother. 

Kili had fallen asleep within minutes of the coach leaving the car park behind the gym and the university’s administrative offices. 

And he was snoring.

“Kili!” Fili hisses while shoving his brother’s foot with his own.

When Kili does not respond Fili rolls his eyes and reaches over to pinch Kili’s nose shut.

Kili wakes with a snort and a scowl. “What’d you do that for?” he mumbled while vigorously rubbing at his nose and eyes.

“You were snoring.”

Kili grunts and nestles himself back down and prepares to fall back to sleep, but this time his head rests on Fili shoulder.

Fili hitches his shoulder irritably, “Come on. We’re almost there. Can’t you just stay awake?”

Kili just buries his face further into Fili’s shoulder. “But you’re warm.” He turns his head so his nose brushes against Fili’s neck. “And you smell nice.”

Fili frowns, but does not shake his brother off. The coach is stuffy and too hot and too cold at the same time. Fili was sweating through his sweater, but he could barely feel his toes, which he wiggles experimentally every so often just to make sure that they are still attached and semi-functional.

By the time they tumble off the coach Fili is thoroughly grumpy and wishing that he had just stayed at home in bed only to emerge in the late afternoon to work on his coursework.

Kili, on the other hand, is well rested and bouncing. “Come on,” he whines grabbing a hold of Fili’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the imposing gray and black stone walls that they can just see from the coach car park. 

Fili follows reluctantly allowing himself to be physically dragged along by Kili and emotionally bolstered by Kili’s enthusiasm. He is not particularly paying attention to where they are going so when Kili stops abruptly Fili runs into him. 

He follows Kili’s upward gaze, “What are we looking at?”

“The lights, Fee,” Kili smiles pointing to the sheets of white twinkling lights that cascade over the city gate. They are not all the impressive in the dim light of day with its low, threatening clouds, but Fili knows they must be something once the sunsets falls around 3:30pm. 

Fili grunts.

Kili elbows him. “You should take a picture. You know that Ma’ll be wanting some.”

“Fine.” Fili digs his phone from his pocket. He jerks his head in the direction of the gate, “Go stand over there so you’ll be in the picture.”

After Fili takes a few photos and hopes that at least one will be decent, Kili comes bounding back over, “Let’s go!” 

Fili follows him through the gate where they are confronted with the monumental cathedral.

Kili pulls his guidebook from his back pocket. “It says that we can take a tour of the cathedral. Would you like to do that?” He looks curiously at his brother.

Fili shakes his head. “Maybe later.” He is already peering down the long, winding roads that lead away from the cathedral. “How about we walk around and maybe come back to this?”

Kili bounces on his toes; his bright eyes reflect the twinkling Christmas lights that adorn almost everything in sight. “Alright!”

As they walk Kili takes photos of everything on Fili’s phone, which he has effectively commandeered by this point. Pine boughs extend from shops and they are hung with white and multicolored lights. All the color contrasts wonderfully with the warm colored stone and the dirty snow that covers the streets. 

“Go stand over there,” Kili orders while pointing at a group of red telephone booths. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Kili says firmly. “You know Ma loves them. She’ll put this on the mantle for sure.”

Fili complies and stands stiffly. He watches the fat, fluffy snowflakes that have just started to fall. They are quickly covering up the grey snow with a pristine blanket.

“Smile,” Kili wheedles with wide eyes.

Fili raises his eyebrows and gives a forced smile that makes Kili laugh. Kili’s laugh has always been infectious and Fili’s forced smile becomes real.

“See. That wasn’t so bad,” Kili teases.

“It was,” Fili protests. “It was horrible. I’m dying.”

Kili laughs and wraps his arm around Fili’s waist sliding his hand into the back pocket of Fili’s jeans.

“If it was really that bad we can grab some lunch.”

Fili winds his arm around Kili’s waist. “That is a fantastic idea. Do you have anything marked in that little book of yours?”

“Hmm…” Kili hums. “If we turn down this alley it should open up onto a road where there’s a decent pub, according to the book.”

Fili gives Kili a squeeze before they have to separate to walk single file through the narrow close. 

“That’s it.” Kili points to a pub with a red facade and warmly lit, fogged up windows.

Kili has to duck to go through the shiny black door. Fili pulls off his hat and looks around at the interior. It is all dark, aged wood strung with Christmas lights, and greenery adorned with white ribbons and red berries. The lights are low and a large fire crackles merrily in the fireplace to their right where a few older gentleman are sitting with their feet up and pints in their hands. To their left is a side room full of small tables that are visible through windows that overlook the common room. The walls are deep red and cream, which makes the space seem smaller and more intimate.

Fili follows Kili up the handful of steps into the side room where Kili picks the back table by the windows. Fili tries to peer through the fog, but nothing is visible. It feels like they are isolated from the world outside in a warm cocoon. Soft, instrumental Christmas carols flow through the space. 

They order and once they each have a ham sarnie and a pint of beer—a stout for Fili and a pale ale for Kili—they settle comfortably into the worn, red leather seats. Fili slouches into the corner provided by his chair and the wall slowly nursing his foamy beer after his sarnie quickly disappeared. Kili eats more slowly because he is too busy talking about what he wants to do next. He is talking about the Shambles, the Christmas market, Whipmawhopmagate, and a great deal of other things, but Fili is struggling to stay awake; the warmth, the music, Kili’s voice, his fully belly, and the heady alcohol are getting to him.

“Fili.”

“Hmm,” Fili rouses himself and pushes himself into a more upright position.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah.” Fili slowly lifts his glass to take a long pull. He breathes heavily through his nose. “You were talking about,” he pauses and looks out into the common room, “Goodramgate, Holy Trinity Church, and the Roman fortress?”

“Hm,” Kili raises his eyebrows. “You were awake.

“So what do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

Kili rolls his eyes and drops his head back. “That’s not helpful, Fili,” he complains drawing out his brother’s name. 

Fili shrugs and finds Kili’s feet with his own. 

“What are you doing?”

Fili huffs as he taps Kili’s toes and strokes his calf.

Kili looks down at his open book while taking another bite for his coleslaw. “I guess I’ll pick then.”

Fili smiles. He notes the pink that has appeared at the tips of Kili’s ears and knows that he is not as unaffected as he pretends to be. Fili pulls his feet back and tucks them under his seat. Kili’s eyes flick in his direction and Fili smiles to himself; his expression is smug.

A furrow appears between Kili’s eyebrows when he catches the look on his brother’s face. “The Christmas market it is then.”

He stands and is out the door before Fili even has a chance to pull his coat back on. Before following his brother he quickly drains the dregs from both their glasses, there being more in Kili’s than his own.

Kili had not gone far. He was standing just outside the black door with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. 

“What was that about?” Fili asks.

Kili turns and starts walking and Fili has to take a few jogging steps to catch up. 

“Kili—”

“It was nothing,” Kili says in a hurry. “I just…” he shrugs and gives Fili an apologetic smile. 

“Didn’t feel like playing footsie under the table?” Fili supplies helpfully.

“Yeah.” Kili’s eyes slide away from Fili’s. “I think it’s this way.”

Fili follows and Kili shortens his stride so that Fili does not have to run to keep up.

“Sorry,” Kili mumbles sliding his hand into Fili’s pocket to join his hand. His touch is tentative.

Fili squeezes his brother’s hand and Kili knows that everything is alright.

Kili was right; the street he had taken them down did lead them to the Christmas market with its open sided tents and bright colors. Fili loses Kili’s hand quickly as the other bounds eagerly down the narrow aisles. 

Fili shakes his head and walks more slowly looking at all the objects on display. He chats idly with some of the shopkeepers before moving along. He keeps half an eye on Kili as he rushes from one thing to the next in no particular order.

Nothing really catches his eye until he reaches a stall manned by a large bald man with a bushy beard. A variety of leather items— hair clips, belts, notebooks, pouches, purses, coin purses and more—are spread on the table. Fili’s fingers trail softly on the covers of one of the leather notebooks. He picks up and is pleased to see that the notebook can be replaced. The smell of leather is warm and alluring. He glances for Kili and is pleased to see that his brother is on the other side of the market looking at some colorful baubles.

He is about to pay when another object catches his eye. “What are ‘friendship’ bracelets?” Fili asks pick up the item.

The man’s wide hazel eyes twinkle. “Och, they’re to keep your friend or lassie from wandering too far, you mind?” His broad accent reminds Fili of his various uncles, who are not really his uncles.

“I see.” Fili turns the wide, padded bands of leather with their buckles and clasps in his hands.

“They do a muckle job, too,” he says. 

Fili does not miss the mischievous expression. “These two things then,” he says holding out the “friendship” bracelets and the notebook.

“Have you got the right size, then?”

Fili looks down and sees that there are indeed two sizes. “Uh… How do I know which size to get?” 

“You put them on, of course!” He laughs. He takes Fili’s hand, pushing his sweater up in the process, in his large one and deftly unbuckles one bracelet and fastens it snuggly around Fili’s wrist.

Fili feels his face flush. He looks for Kili; he seems to be working his way back to Fili because he’s much closer.

“That’s the right size,” the man says inspecting his handiwork, “Now, if your lassie, or laddie, I suppose, is of a similar size then you’d get this size. If they’ve bigger hands you may want to get the bigger size, depending on who’ll be wearin’ them,” he finishes with a wink.

Fili nods quickly. He is keeping one eye on Kili. “I think the small will do then.”

Kili appears at his shoulder just as Fili is accepting his change and a brown paper bag from the man.

“What’d you get?” Kili asks ands reaches for the bag.

Fili quickly moves it to the hand further from Kili. “Wouldn’t you like to know? It’s a Christmas gift.”

Kili is easily distracted and seems to forget about Fili’s purchase almost instantly. “Come look at these.” He drags Fili through the aisles to the one with colorful baubles. “Don’t you think Ma would like one?”

Fili nods distractedly; his thoughts still on his own purchase. He cannot really focus on the blown-glass and hand painted ornaments

“Which one?” Kili eventually asks. He is holding up two white bulbs. One has a fir tree painted on it while the other has a snowflake.

Fili jerks his head, “The one with the tree.”

Kili smiles and makes his purchase.

“All done?” Fili asks.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

The pair walk side-by-side window shopping past small store. Eventually they walk through a small, covered passage and find themselves in the Shambles. The conversation eventually turns to the coursework that is waiting for them back in their shared flat. Christmas break is less than a week away and so much is due in the upcoming days. 

“I’m glad we took a break though,” Fili says.

“Me, too,” Kili leans his head on the top of Fili’s while they walk with their pinkies caught together.

Kili stops abruptly.

“What?” 

“I forgot to get a present for Thorin! I saw it back in the market.”

“We can go back.”

Kili shakes his head. “There’s no need for you to come, too. It’s just a small trinket, nothing really. Meet you back here?”

Before Fili can respond Kili has pressed a kiss to the top of his head and disappeared into the milling crowd.

Fili shakes his head and continues meandering on his own, peeking into shops. He buys some hot cider from a vendor and he wonders where Kili is. It has been nearly half-an-hour and the sun had set filling the streets with dim twilight. But the Christmas lights sparkle enchantingly and give the whole scene a magical, timeless feel. Fili is about the leave to look for Kili, but he passes by a used bookshop that has some of its wares set out on tables along the street and the narrow alley leading away from the streets. 

“There you are!” 

Fili looks up from the book he cradles in his hand. “Oh, yeah,” he gestures helplessly to the books. 

“I know.”

“Did you find it?” Fili closes the book and tucks in back in the with other books.

Kili nods holding up his bag.

Fili is pretty sure that he catches a glimpse of red wool that looks suspiciously like the sweater that he had been admiring in a shop window.

“Did you find anything good?” Kili nods to the books before snaking Fili’s paper cup of cider and taking a sip.

Fili shrugs. “Nothing that I need to take home.” He reaches out to wipe whipped cream from Kili’s upper lip with his thumb then popping the sticky appendage into his mouth. “Ready? It’s getting dark; we should probably head back to the carpark so that we don’t miss the coach leaving.”

Kili nods and hands back the cider. Something catches his eye and his lips curl into a positively wicked smile.

“What?” Fili frowns.

Kili jerks his head up and points with his eyes.

Fili follows his gaze.

“Oh.”

Mistletoe has been hung over the books; clearly a matchmaking effort on the part of the shopkeeper. 

“To think just anyone could have come along and kissed you,” Kili practically growls leaning in.

Fili rolls his eyes. “Fine, you can have your kiss.” He presses a quick, chaste peck to Kili’s lips.

“That’s not a kiss!”

“We’re in public,” Fili raises his eyebrows and indicates the crowds of Christmas shoppers.

“And?” Kili challenges.

Kili crowds Fili against the wall of the shop. Fili ends up half-sitting on the books that he was browsing moments before. “Kili…” he starts to protest, but then Kili kisses him. The kiss is far too demanding for a public place at half-four in the afternoon. But Fili forgets about all of that when Kili’s tongue touches his. Kili’s lips are sticky and sweet from his stolen cider. His nose is cold as are his fingers that wind tightly in Fili’s golden hair knocking his hat askew in the process. Fili lifts his hands to pull Kili tighter, but he has forgotten about his shopping and his cider. His hands hover helplessly by Kili’s hips. He whines into Kili’s mouth and he can feel the answering smile. 

Someone nearby wolf whistles and another shouts, “Get some,” but it does not faze Kili.

Kili pulls back; Fili follows, loathe for it to end. Kili rests his forehead against Fili’s and whispers, “You’re cute with your pink little cheeks.” He brushes the fingers of his free hand over Fili’s cheek, “I just thought that you should know.”

Kili releases Fili and slowly steps back; leaving Fili all flustered and red-faced perched on a table of books.

“ _Now_ we can go.” Kili smiles easily before sauntering off with his bag of shopping swinging easily from his fingertips.

Fili looks after him; he smiles and shakes his head before following. Maybe his coursework can wait until tomorrow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The pub they eat at was inspired by the Snickleway Inn (formerly the Anglers Arms).
> 
> Also a leatherworker I know sells "friendship" bracelets so you can make sure that your friend doesn't wander off or get swiped by someone else.


End file.
